


Tracking Shindong

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kangin goes after a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracking Shindong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

Kangin moved through the forest behind the school, nearly soundless on bloodhound feet. He followed ShinDong's scent with a single-mindedness he did not have in human form (and sometimes wished he did). The other scent - one he could only label as dishonest - burned his nose.

Ahead, he could hear a low conversation, one of the voices ShinDong's, but he couldn't make out the words, and he would have liked to. He shifted forms - a wolf would scare the other man more than a bloodhound - but he still couldn't make out what the two said.

The man's shriek when he burst out of the trees surrounding the little clearing made him want to laugh; instead, he growled, hackles raised, stalking toward him.

Dishonest and a coward, the man shoved ShinDong down and fled. ShinDong sighed and sat up, still wary. "Kangin-hyung?"

He shifted to his own form, grinning. "Should I make it sound like you're being ripped apart?"

ShinDong smiled. "No, but thanks," he said wearily.

"You sure?"

"It won't help."

Kangin nodded. "Okay." He eyed ShinDong. "You look pretty beat."

ShinDong shrugged. "I'm good. Let's go."

Kangin shrugged as well, and fell in next to him as he started back toward the school.


End file.
